


Budapest

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember that time in Budapest?" Clint asks her during the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest

"Do you remember that time in Budapest?" Clint asks her during the fight. She's already on her third magazine, bullets flying around them, and he's starting to keep a mental note of where his arrows are landing so he can collect them after, but neither of them are injured and the steady flow of bad guys is finally beginning to wane.

"I remember you leaving me to fend for myself while you flirted your way through the population of that one small village." There's no malice in her voice, and she grins at him, even as she takes down another one of the oncoming horde.

He shoulder bumps her - she still hits her target - and affects a hurt expression. "I was collecting intel," he insists, firing an arrow past her that is close enough she can feel the rush of air. "And besides, it would make a change for me to be the one flirting, wouldn't it, Tash?"

This time she kicks him in the ankle although it doesn't distract either of them from making their shots. "So what about Budapest?" she asks as she pauses just long enough to do a quick headcount. She reckons they'll be done in the next five minutes at the rate they're going.

Clint shrugs between arrows. "Nothing really," he says as he reloads. "Just wondered if you remembered it the same way I did."

Natasha doesn't answer, but they both know he's talking about what happened after the mission. It was the first time they slept together, and for Clint, it's as much a declaration of love as anything else.

In return, she holds back on her final shot and allows Clint the last bad guy.


End file.
